A Tender Thing
by whipsy o.o
Summary: Slow, that's how it happened. Inevitable, that's how it felt.
1. no (wo)man is an island

**AN: So I started this back in '11 after watching _X-men: First Class_. Now after DoFP, I feel like finishing it. We'll see how that goes. ;) Anyway, follows X3 and is canon with all X-men movies, _except_ DoFP. Oh and the prompts are taken from the 10_inspirations lj comm.**

* * *

"It's back," Rogue announced once she set foot in the garage.

It's all she needed to say for Logan to understand. He'd known the moment she got out of the cab and walked with heavy footsteps, but he didn't stop whatever he was doing to his bike or turn his gaze up towards Rogue until she spoke. His brows narrowed and he scowled as he stood.

"It's okay," Rogue lied, forcing a weak smile and shrugging her shoulders. "Dr. McCoy said it was a possibility." Dang near certainty was more like it, she thought with a sigh. She only wished she'd found out in a much less painful manner.

Logan's scowl deepened. He wanted to reassure her, tell her he didn't care about her powers, that he was relieved she was back. He worried endlessly everyday that Rogue was away from the school 'trying to find herself' or whatever crap Jubilee and the others tried to convince him of. He might have worried less if she hadn't left days after breaking up with Bobby.

Maybe Logan should have said something like the Professor would have: that her mutation was an asset, that she was in a position to _help_ the X-men once again. Storm would have emphasized the importance of being among her own once more, a place where she could thrive surrounded by those who cared about her. Yet, Logan couldn't bring himself to say any of that knowing how Rogue felt about her powers.

"What now, kid?" he asked instead, walking over to her.

If he hugged her, Rogue would lose it and she really didn't feel like crying. She was tired of it, actually. Luckily, Logan stopped just short.

"Now, I'm back," she replied, tucking an errant white strand of hair behind her ear. She looked defiantly up at him, waiting for him to throw her parting words back in her face.

_"Ah don't need ya, Logan. And, Ah don't need this place either."_

They were said while she was hurt, feeling betrayed and abandoned after she took the cure and most of the school looked at her like _she_ betrayed _them_. It didn't excuse the words, of course, and she knew it. She'd regretted them the moment they passed her lips.

"Good," he mumbled. He was done letting her work through things all on her own. She wasn't alone. She had him, for whatever that was worth. More importantly, he had her, too. With that in mind, he moved to wrap his arms around her.

"It's good to have you back, Marie," he said and she lost it.

...

Across the school, another reunion was taking place. Still smiling, Ororo pulled away from the embrace.

"I am pleased you have decided to join us," she said.

He shrugged, leaning against her desk. "Had nowhere else I needed to be just now."

"Remy," she chided gently, but the smile remained on her face. Then, she remembered what she had intended to say to him since his sudden arrival. "There is no need cover up here, you know," she reminded him, pointing to the wristband he wore.

He only grinned at her, daring her to say more.

Storm knew how he felt about his eyes, though she hoped that being at a school full of mutants would make him feel comfortable enough to drop the façade. The brown eyes he hid behind looked fine enough, but she wanted the students to get to know the real Remy.

"Here you can be yourself," she added.

Not likely, he thought.

"How about that tour, Stormy?" he winked.

"Do not call me that," she warned, but the small smile on her face betrayed her true feelings. She sighed and led him out of her office.

She knew it would take him some time to get used to being part of something again. He'd spent the last few years doing who knows what, travelling the world like he had nowhere to go. But, now that he was at Xavier's, it would be a good change for him. Actually, it would be good for everyone, Storm was sure of it.


	2. the whole nine yards

**AN: Forgot to mention that these aren't going to be written as a series of traditional chapters, but more like independent drabbles/ficlets that just happen to follow each other. ;) **

* * *

_Fate permeates every event and has the ability to see everything at once. Years, decades, centuries are all laid out before Her. Every individual, past and present, loved or despised, She sees every last one from birth until their last breath. But, every so often, Fate choses to watch an event unfold much more closely..._

_She favored a specific point in time prior to the reign of Homo Superior. One where the impossibility of two such individuals standing in that precise moment, face to face, nearly leveled Fate with the absurdity it would be to mask the meeting as anything other than destiny._

_Everything each had been through and had yet to endure was revealed for Fate to see. Everything was out in the open. There were no secrets, not of what was or would be._

_Cody. Belle. Magneto. Stryker. Mystique. Sinister. Carol. Genny. Logan. The X-men._

_No, there were no secrets from Fate. Still, She watched with the wide-eyed wonder of a child when those two individuals met._

_Rogue._

_Gambit._

_Like an eruption within a collision surrounded by an explosion of the worst, the best kind._

"Remy LeBeau," he said, taking her hand in his. He did not wait for Stormy to introduce him like she had all the others. "At your service, _chere_."

"Ah'm Rogue," she nearly half-smiled at the gorgeous boy bowing like an old-time gentleman before her, but kept herself in check with the aid of the feral man standing at her side.

Logan crossed his arms and Rogue could feel the the growl forming in the pit of his stomach before she ever heard it. She paid no mind. Her eyes only saw the lips against her gloved knuckles. The heat of his mouth sent a shiver of warmth shooting throughout her body.

_Fate delighted with the scene before her._

"Remy," Storm smiled at her friend trying to draw his attention from Rogue to no avail. She knew how he was and simply shook her head then took his arm. "We must go. I will show you to your room before I return to my office." She had several calls to make before the day's end.

Remy grinned, "Maybe Rogue, here, can show me?"

"Can't," Rogue replied almost sorry and wondering when the new boy planned to let go of her hand, not that she made a move to pull away either. "Got training in five."

"Kid, come _on_," Logan growled. Adamantium claws were itching to get out. He didn't much care that a man he barely remembered from long ago had decided to join the team despite what 'Ro said. He had planned to keep an eye on him certainly, but now even more than before. "Danger Room, Rogue. Now!"

"Another time, then," Remy winked and that time Rogue did allow the half-smile across her lips.

Storm guided Remy one way and Logan dragged Rogue the opposite. Merely two steps taken, a grin and flashing red eyes turned back in time to catch a wisp of white on brown hair and sparkling emeralds looking back, too.

The X-men just got a whole lot more interesting, Remy thought.

_Fate smiled, oh he had no idea._


	3. fall from grace

Rogue didn't think it possible, but according to Storm, Gambit was Logan's _friend_.

"Practically the first face I remember seeing," Logan admitted once when she asked about Gambit during a training session. The woman lying lifeless on the ground, the gruff man didn't like to think about. "Don't remember much else about him. Wouldn't call him a friend, though." Even if Gambit alluded that Logan made the mess they were in and was trying to help him out of it, Logan didn't trust the guy.

Wolverine turned to Rogue then, arms crossed in irritation and left eyebrow arched. "Why you asking?"

"Just wondering," she shrugged. She'd been wondering a lot about the newest arrival. There was a sense of mystery surrounding him, like there tended to be with every new face that showed up at the school. But...he was different somehow. Coulda been that _everyone_ liked him. Everyone, except Logan. But Logan didn't like anyone, so.

The boy - the man? - Rogue wasn't sure how to think of him. No one knew his age, no one seemed to care, but it bothered her. He knew Logan from years ago and yet Logan says he doesn't remember Gambit looking much different. Whatever his age, he obviously didn't look it. Didn't act it either, she thought in irritation. Jubilee said he couldn't possibly be a day over twenty-six, so that's how everyone began to think of him.

All the girls in the school, student and faculty alike, said he was hot and practically swooned when he walked by, winked, and said a few choice words to complete the act. Like everyone else, Rogue had thought him handsome...at first. _But_, that careless, carefree attitude of his sure got in the way. He didn't seem to take _anything _seriously. And that flirting of his? Gave Rogue a bigger headache than the psyches ever did.

Yet, the first time Rogue really heard him speak more than the few words of introduction they exchanged was two days after they met. She stopped in her tracks outside the rec room letting that delicious voice wash over her. The tenor, the accent, the feel of home he made her think of, had her shutting her eyes to just listen. But then, _then_ she heard what kind of garbage spewed from his lips and she kept right on walking.


	4. deeds, not words, shall speak me

After only a few weeks, Rogue discovered that not only was Gambit a flirt - a shameless, _shameless_ flirt - but he seemed to _enjoy_ flirting with _her_. Oh, he flirted with _all_ the girls alright, but there was something about Rogue that kept him coming back.

...

"Forget the past, _chère_," Gambit smirked at her when she asked about his one night, "'S better to live in the here and now, _non_?"

"Really?" she laughed, though she didn't find it funny, "That's the best ya got, Gambit?" Rogue rolled her eyes and left the kitchen, forgetting all about the ice cream she intended on getting.

...

"Can't help it, Roguey," he said, "You _tres belle_."

Kitty and Jubilee chirped in delight. Rogue barely looked at him even though she wanted to punch him for calling her Roguey (but she wasn't about to reward that kind of behavior).

"Women actually _fall_ for that crap?" she snorted and shook her head pitying those poor women as she turned away from him to her much more interesting book.

...

During a Danger Room training session where random partners were drawn, Gambit and Jubilee went up against Wolverine and Rogue. Everything had been going their way and then, somehow Gambit had Rogue pinned down.

"You may have lost the game, you and your furry partner but, for you, at least there is a chance to claim something from the day." Rogue shot daggers up at him. Where the hell was Logan, she wondered as she continued trying to escape Gambit's hold, but he didn't seem to notice and kept right on talking, "Champagne, candle light. Magic time, _chère_."

"Magic time?" Rogue parroted. She actually stopped struggling, but grimaced as if in pain. "That...that was just _lame_, Cajun."

He narrowed his brown eyes at her for one split second, but then his smirk was back. He'd just asked her out, in a roundabout way, and not only had she refused, she called _him_ lame. Him. Remy LeBeau. Gambit. Renowned ladies' man. Prince o' Thieves. King of Hearts.

"_D'accord_." He forced his usual casualness and ease to return, then got up. When she didn't take his offered hand, he only shrugged and turned to leave.

To Rogue's surprise - and satisfaction - it stopped. _He_ stopped. His lame-o lines ceased. His always trying to get close to her ceased. Seems he finally got the point that she wasn't interested and moved on to Lorna. Good. Rogue was relieved. It was quiet without his constant yapping. It was peaceful without his popping up everywhere she was. She should be happy, she was. Except, she wasn't.

How many times had she shooed him from her table whether it was lunch or dinner - he never managed to make it down to breakfast - but he only smiled at her and continued at her side. But now, he was with Polaris or Storm, or anyone that wasn't her and Rogue couldn't help the frown that made its way to her face.

She stood to toss her untouched food.

"Hey, where you going?" Kitty asked, but Rogue left without a reply.

"What's with her?" Jubilee said, biting her apple.

Kitty shrugged. When she looked around the room, she caught sight of Remy's concerned expression. It quickly morphed into his charming smile. He winked at her, then turned back to Lorna. Kitty narrowed her eyes at him waiting for him to look up again. He never did. Frustrated, she turned to Jubilee once more.

"I don't know what it is," Kitty replied, "but _something's_ going on. Everyone's acting weird." She planned on finding out what exactly what was up at Xavier's.

Meanwhile, Rogue was out in the hallway, leaning back against the wall. She was being ridiculous. So he didn't sit with her. Again. It's not like they were friends or anything. He was a flirt and got tired of her not flirting back. That was all there was to it. Besides, she got what she wanted, right? So...why was it bothering her so?

...

Rogue made it clear, practically said she didn't want him around, didn't particularly enjoy his company, and wanted as little to do with him as possible. Remy didn't understand, _all_ the _filles_ liked him. Something was wrong with the southern belle and it had little to do with him. He was close to labeling her a lost cause when he noticed something: the side-glances and the half-lidded lingering looks he caught her giving him.

It intrigued him that she _said_ things so vehemently, while her body contradicted in quiet, almost imperceptible ways. Sure, she tried to keep him at a distance and sassed him like no one had in years, but her ears perked up whenever he spoke, especially to a _femme_. There was an ever present soft flush to her cheeks when he was near her. And, on more than one occasion, he overheard her ask Logan what else the gruff Canadian knew about him.

It wasn't a lost cause, he decided. It wasn't a lost cause at all. He dropped the stub of his cigarette on the ground, crushed it under the heel of his boot, and returned indoors. He simply had to try a different approach with her. And judging by her reaction to his not sitting at her table for the second day in a row, he was on the right track.

* * *

_AN: Just wanted to point out that the line that ends "Champagne, candle light. Magic time, chere" is from X-men #4 (1992). Yup, gotta go waaaay back for that one lol._


	5. seeing is believing

**AN: Changed it back to one chapter. It's still really long, but you've been warned. =P**

**And thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so excited someone actually likes this story! XD**

* * *

Rogue walked along the narrow pathway adjacent to the school. The night was cold and she was regretting coming out at all. Like the rest of the school, she could have watched the meteor shower from Storm's balcony, but she wasn't great with crowds and it was going to get crowded up there. Besides, she wanted to _enjoy_ the meteor shower and not spend her time worrying if someone was getting too close. Resolving it was definitely better that she was down on the lawn by herself, she continued on.

Around the corner of the school, she noticed a series of cottonwood trees lining the landscape. Perhaps in passing she may have seen them before, but it wasn't until that moment that she really took notice of them. Add to that that she was feeling lonely and her mind was made up for her: she was going to climb one.

As a child back in Mississippi, whenever she felt like the only child she was or so alone it hurt, she'd climb the trees in her backyard or more often, those along the river. While up in the trees she didn't feel so lonely anymore. It was almost as if the branches, thick and thin alike, came in close to form a protective cocoon around her. One that would block out all the sadness that the outside world made her feel. Nothing existing beyond the tightly woven branches and leaves could hurt her anymore. Even years later, when she met Cody and they were inseparable, whenever one or usually both got in trouble, they ran up a tree to hide until things cooled down.

Feeling uncharacteristically nostalgic and in a good mood, Rogue walked over to the tree with the shortest trunk in the bunch. Shortest trunk meant the shortest climb up.

After two failed attempts, she stood back, hands at her waist, and wondered how best to get up there. It probably didn't help that she was wearing a pair of ballerina flats that had little to no traction. Kitty had tossed them at her trying to be helpful.

_"Just put these on and let's go!" the petite brunette had said._

Well, much good they were doing her now. Rogue exhaled loudly, blowing a few strands of hair out of her face. Climbing trees had seemed so easy when she was young.

"Need a hand?"

Rogue did not need to turn her head to know _who_ was walking up behind her. She was torn between her initial reaction (leave without replying and head up to Storm's balcony) or the latter (actually allowing him to help her, ugh!).

She's still not sure why she disliked him so much. Many of her students, hell, many of the X-men irritated her more than Gambit and yet she'd written him off faster than she could say his name. Sure she'd missed him at her table for a like a second, but she got over it real quick and was soon back to not giving a damn about whatever he said or did. Something about him just _got_ to her. And that was despite the fact that there were X-men who were far more annoying.

Kurt was sweet with his kind understanding and deeply thoughtful words, but sometimes they were just too much to take and still, the teleporter and she had grown pretty close. Bobby's latent mutant power - pulling obnoxious pranks - had Rogue at wits end and yet, they too were still friends despite that messy break-up. Then, there was Logan _and_ Kitty and really she could go on and on. The point was that recently she had decided to give Gambit a chance. If only to prove Jubilee wrong.

_"He's nice and you know it!" Jubilee had insisted over an ice cream sundae. "And, girl, how do you expect your students to listen to you preach about getting along when_ you _can't get along with_ your _teammate?"_

Rogue hated when her friends made sense.

Reluctantly, she turned to the Cajun. "Might as well make yaself useful," she said and noticed the way his expression changed to that of surprise for the briefest of seconds, but his trademark smirk was back soon enough.

"Just one hand, if ya don't mind," Rogue clarified. If the Cajun got grabby, she would be anything but nice.

"As the lady wishes," Gambit replied, tipping his head. Rogue could almost _see_ the hat he could be wearing when he did things like that.

It took _two_ of Gambit's hands, a knee, and two strong shoulders, but Rogue made it up. She couldn't stop smiling as she took in the thick branches, the many, many leaves, and best of all, straight above, a clearing wide enough to see every meteor that shot across the night sky if Storm kept it clear like she promised she would.

It was as if she had traveled back in time and was currently hiding up in a tree along the Mississippi. If only the air wasn't so cold and the sounds reaching her ears were different...

"You okay, _chere_?" Gambit called up and Rogue blinked in surprise, coming back to the present. She'd nearly forgotten he'd helped her up. Would it be rude if she replied, "Ah'm fine! Now get!" It would, she sighed. After all, she was _attempting_ to be nice.

"Just peachy."

She'd just finished saying the words when he bounced up into her tree and nearly into her. Rogue lost her footing trying to step back, but Gambit caught her easily enough.

"Thought you said you were 'just peachy'," he grinned, "And here you are stumbling about." Rogue rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I was here to catch you," he added, still keeping his arms around her.

"It's ya fault Ah almost went over!" Rogue argued.

"Technically, you lost your footing, so I say those shoes are to blame."

He was right. She didn't admit it though.

"Ya can let go now, Cajun," she said instead.

"Just being _helpful_," he replied, then moved away and around her with such ease, as though they weren't up a tree in a tight space. "A gentleman always helps out a lady," he winked, sitting back on a branch. Rogue followed his movements with lidded eyes. He stretched like a cat and she turned away at the first flash of tan skin just about his jeans.

"Know when this gentleman will be arriving?" she asked, managing to make her voice and expression the definition of innocence. The blush that rose to her cheeks only helped.

"_Chere_," his hand clutched dramatically at his heart, "You wound me."

Despite herself, Rogue snorted in amusement. When she caught herself smiling at him and hoping he'd stretch again, she cleared her throat and moved to sit on the branch furthest from him. Luckily, it was a big enough tree that she could sit comfortably and still be far enough away.

The last bit of sunlight faded fast. To pass the time and try to ignore the way he was looking at her, Rogue took out the knife she started carrying in her back pocket only a few short months ago. It was the knife Logan had slipped into her bag without her knowledge sometime before she left the school. Apparently, he'd anticipated her runaway plans before she had. Rogue found the knife while emptying her bag in the third motel she stayed in. The knife itself was beautiful, a chrome blade and a black, smooth handle. It came in a narrow, black box with green velvet lining the inside and it was pretty, too, but it was the note that finally broke the dam and had her crying all night.

_Don't forget who you are, kid. And remember that once you're ready, you have a place  
to come home to. In the meantime, here's something to help keep you safe._

It was the first thing anyone, including her parents who never had a whole lot, had ever given her just because and Rogue could feel the tears begin to fill her eyes now even in the safety of the tree. She spoke to keep from crying.

"Back home, Ah climbed all the time. Didn't need no help either." Gambit smirked, she ignored him. "We climbed dang near everything in our path, we were like two bullfrogs high on caffeine." When she laughed seeming to remember an old joke, he watched her in amusement and smiled along. "Wanna hear our silly plan?" she asked without looking at him, her gaze was fixed on the branch she sat on and whatever she was carving into it with her knife.

"Sure do," he replied, wanting to find out more about this 'us' she was talking about. He didn't want her to stop smiling like she was either; he'd never seen her look so happy. Remy took a mental picture unsure he'd ever see her this way again. The thought made him feel somber suddenly, but Rogue missed the frown that marred his handsome face.

"We were eight at the time, maybe nine, and we wanted to write our name on every single tree lining the Mississippi."

Gambit could almost picture a scrawny, little Rogue, big green eyes, and that happy childlike smile that both lightened up her face and made her look prettier than a magnolia after it rained.

"That right?"

"Yeah," she went on, her accent getting thicker with each word. "Cody and Ah had a wager goin' on, too. Whoever owned the most trees got ta keep the brand new bike we found near the river bank. It was a pretty bike, too. A metallic green with white handles and a white seat. It still had those colorful streamer things new bikes used to have, ya know, on the handles?"

Gambit nodded to let her know he knew what she meant. After a few minutes passed and she didn't say anything else, he asked, "So who ended up with the bike?"

She looked up at him, a strange expression coloring her face. It was as though she'd forgotten he was there or rather, like she didn't recognize him.

"_Chere_?"

She blinked and he could've sworn her eyes changed from green to brown and back again. Then, Rogue shook her head and when she looked at Gambit again, she was smiling wistfully.

"Cody wasn't his real name." She wasn't sure why she kept on talking, but she did. She had a faraway look in her eye and Remy stayed quiet, listening intently to everything she said. "His name was David, but he didn't like it. Said there was too many, but between you and meh, Ah have never, to this day, met another. Anyway, one weekend he went with his family over ta your neck of the woods." Gambit gave her a small smile when she looked up at him. "And Cody said there was a singer at this restaurant they had dinner at. Cody Armstrong, Ah think. Apparently, he sang like a bird. And danced like one, too," Rogue laughed. "Cody sang and danced like his namesake all the time. Even wanted me to learn piano, so Ah could join his band which Ah did..." She grew quiet then, even the knife in her hand stilled.

Gambit didn't like the sorrow that filled her eyes. Where did her bright, contagious smile go? It had made him want to smile along as she told her story.

He leaned forward to draw her attention.

"So, if I head down to Mississippi tomorrow...?" green eyes turned to him expectantly, "You're telling me I'll find all the trees with Rogue or Cody written on 'em?" He doubted she'd written 'Rogue' on any, but he was suddenly bothered to realize he didn't know her real name. Secretly, he was hoping she'd correct him and say, "Not Rogue, ya fool, but..."

She forced the frown away from her face, he could tell, and then she sighed, "Yeah, something like that." She grew quiet again and seemed to draw in on herself until she looked smaller than usual there perched on her branch.

The sky was completely dark now, but he could still see that the happy, childlike smile was gone, the brightness in her eyes had dimmed, and her brows were furrowed together in deep thought. Gambit watched her, wanting to know more of her, more of the small, happy Rogue running along the Mississippi getting mud all over her tiny feet and jeans. He was tempted to ask for more, but he knew better than most that there were things not at all easy to talk about.

"You done with that artwork of yours?" he asked instead, pointing at her branch.

She looked down at it.

"Yeah, Ah guess."

Out of thin air, a playing card appeared between his thumb and forefinger. Rogue nearly rolled her eyes at him, he was such a show off. Momentarily, she wondered if he'd always been. Maybe he had been a cocky eight year old, flirting with girls twice his age. She wouldn't doubt it. The thought made her giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in suspicion, but secretly glad she was smiling again.

She considered lying. "Ah was trying to picture ya as a little kid."

Gambit grinned, but he's not sure it was convincing enough to cover up the unease he suddenly felt. Unlike Rogue who at least had that boy Cody, Remy had had no one at eight years old.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean anything by it, Ah just-"

When he looked up at her, she stopped talking. Her green eyes were wide and very afraid.

"Gambit," she swallowed. "Sugah?" she was trying to sound calm, "Ah think ya charging up the tree."

Somehow, he hadn't noticed the glowing fuchsia tree underneath his fingertips. For a moment he had been back on the streets of New Orleans, alone and cold and hungry, trying to fend for himself.

"_Merde_." He pulled back the charge and turned to her, "_Desole_." He stood quickly. "Best be going," he muttered, his hair falling to cover his face. He needed a drink.

Rogue didn't want him to leave, especially since somehow she made him so upset he hadn't realize he was charging the whole dang tree!

"Wait!" she grabbed his hand to stop him.

Gambit looked down at her looking up at him, then at her hand holding his. Since returning to Xavier's and meeting Rogue, he had never seen her initiate contact with anyone, not even Logan. Perhaps that was why she looked nervous, sounded nervous, too, when she spoke.

"Ya can't leave without..." He could've sworn she was blushing. When she tried to pull her hand away, he held on. "Here," she managed to smile as she handed him the knife with her free hand.

"You gonna share your tree, _chere_?" Her hand felt so small in his and without giving it much thought, his thumb travelled back and forth over her fingertips. When he felt her try to slip her hand away again, he let go.

Rogue shrugged, "Ya _did_ help me up, so."

He took the knife, snapped the blade back into the handle, and returned it. "Got my own," he grinned, his finger glowing a soft fuchsia.

"Show off," she muttered and he winked at her while he crouched down closer to her branch to read what she wrote.

"Rogue was here."

She smiled, a little embarrassed when he looked at her. She should have just let him leave.

Pressing his finger to the bark with enough charge to singe the tree but not charge it up, he began. Rogue watched the bright pink light play across his features. The glow brightened and ebbed causing small shadows to dance on his face. His eyes were intense, focused on whatever it was he was writing. The sharp angles of his cheekbones softened in the light and his lips looked so incredibly soft. He was beautiful, she thought with a smile.

"There."

He grinned up at her and she felt the flutter of something in the pit of her stomach. Quickly, she looked away from him and down at the branch. Rogue tried to make out what he wrote, but without the light he had provided earlier, everything blended together in the darkness.

As if reading her mind, he held up a charged card to help her see better. His writing was so neat, it could be on an invitation. It only made her chicken scratches above his perfect penmanship look the more out of place. In her defense, she used a knife she had little practice with while wearing a new pair of gloves she had yet to break in. Oh, well, she could live with it.

"Looks really good," she admitted.

"Sure does," he replied, still looking at her. The strange fluttering in her stomach was back. She had meant his writing, but she got the impression he meant something else entirely. Before she could continue that train of thought, he spoke again, "Think your show's startin'."

She looked up through the clearing in time to catch a light flash across the sky before it faded off to a faraway place. Gambit sat down on the branch next to Rogue's. His coat brushed the side of her leg and she tried not to think about it as she watched the bits of light appearing and disappearing above them.

...

Later, when Rogue was in bed unable to sleep, she thought back to the few minutes she spent with Gambit. It had seemed longer than a few minutes. Maybe because she had talked and talked and told him things she'd never shared with anyone at the school, which was surprising in and of itself, but even more so, he'd _listened_. Hell, she'd even offered to share her tree. Now that might've been one of the nicest things she'd ever done. Not once in all the time she knew Cody did she ever offer to share a tree with him.

Rogue sat up in bed abruptly. _Why_ had she done that? She stared at Kitty's side of the room, but it held no answers. With a groan, she fell back on her pillow.

She couldn't...could she?

Rogue thought back to what she wrote and then to what he added: _Rogue was here, with Gambit_. That strange fluttering in her stomach returned.

"Ah can't," she mumbled into her pillow. She shut her eyes tight. "Ah can't. Ah don't."

"You don't what?" Kitty asked, sounding groggy.

Great, now she woke up her roommate. They had an early morning Danger Room session and it would do no one any good if they both showed up tired and sleepy.

"Nothing, Kit. Sorry."

"'S okay," the girl mumbled. Soon her roommate was fast asleep and her light snoring filled their room.

_Ah don't. Ah don't._ Rogue repeated it over and over. She finally fell asleep trying to convince herself that she could not and did not, in any way, shape, or form, like Gambit.

* * *

_AN2: So I'm not sure how things stand in the comics now, but for a while Gambit was able to charge organic matter...so, um, he can do it here, too. ;)_


	6. seems salvation comes only in our dreams

Tossing and turning got her nowhere and after a few more minutes of the same, Rogue peaked from under her blankets to check the time. The numbers were blurry and hard to make out, but she was sure it said 3:50. Damn, she had to get up in less than two hours for that Danger Room session. Maybe she should get up now, shower, and drink lots of coffee. She could take her time doing each and by six a.m. she might pass for fully awake.

Covers thrown aside, Rogue sat up in bed. She sat there for a while thinking about the previous night. Hanging out with Kitty, arguing with Logan, helping some of the younger mutants with their projects which were due in a few weeks, and spending time with Gambit sitting in a tree. Without meaning to, she sang the rest of that ridiculous song. Something was wrong with her.

Yawning, she shuffled out the door. Okay, maybe he _was_ attractive - she thought it since they met - it wasn't a big deal. Lots of guys on the team were attractive. Hell, all of them! Bobby, Angel, Pete, and even Logan, who she hadn't thought about like _that_ in a long time. Everyone was amazing in their own way. Hank was wise and sophisticated. Kurt was like her brother and was incredibly sweet and kind. Kitty was as cute as a button and as smart as they came. Jubilee was fun and pretty and full of energy, in every sense of the word. Storm was both beautiful and powerful, just like Emma and Betsy and they all had something going for them beside being in a group full of mutants trying to save the world. All her friends and teammates were pretty incredible, but none of them made her feel like...like...

She stopped walking and shook her head, her thoughts weren't making any sense. Rogue continued in a seemingly aimless direction until she realized just where she had walked to.

_What is wrong with me?_ she asked herself because something _had_ to be wrong with her or she wouldn't be standing in front of Gambit's door.

Shit, she was standing in front of Gambit's door! In her nightgown! At nearly four in the morning! Abruptly, she took a step back, she needed to get out of there and back to her own room. Turning to make a run for it, she crashed straight into the man she was trying to avoid.

Gambit grabbed her to keep her from falling over.

"_Chere_? You okay?"

Rogue had the worst luck ever. There he was, wide awake, fully clothed, luckily wearing gloves, while she was still half asleep, completely disheveled, in her nightgown.

"Ah'm fine, Ah just..." She swallowed nervously. He was so close. Too close.

"You just...what?" he asked, grinning while still holding on to her. "You need something, _petite_?" he asked, "From _me_?"

There was only one thing Rogue could think of wanting and she could feel the blush rising to her cheeks for thinking it.

"No, Ah just..."

Once she regained her balance, he moved away from her to open the door to his room. Then, he stood there and held it open for her. She should say good night and leave before she embarrassed herself further. She should make up some lame excuse as to why she was waiting outside his door, then go. She should have done a whole lot of other things, but she didn't, choosing to follow him into his room instead.

The door clicked shut and Rogue could feel her heart rate increase with each passing second. Gambit took off his trench coat and hung it behind the door.

"You came looking for me, _chere_. Got something on your mind?"

She shook her head no, but her traitorous lips betrayed her.

"Ah wanted to talk to you," she said, sitting on the edge of his bed. Part of her was wondering what in hell's name she was doing? The other part wondered why it had taken her so long?

Gambit took his time walking over from the door to sit next to her on the edge of his bed.

"Anything specific?"

"Well..." Rogue shrugged one shoulder, but soon, they were talking. They talked, like they did up on her - their? - tree. It was easy, no pressure, and she laughed like she hadn't laughed in a long time. She couldn't remember exactly _what_ they talked about, it was many things and meaningless and it all blurred together. Their conversation didn't matter as much as it did to sit there with him, just the two of them. It was fun and she was glad she stepped into his room.

"Ah think Ah should go. Ah'm a little tired," Rogue admitted. If she was lucky, she'd be able to sneak in a nap before having to head down to the Danger Room.

"What's the rush?" he asked, he was closer now, his thigh touching hers, and his voice was low, rich, and seemed to fill the entire room. "Stay a while longer, Rogue."

"Ah really shouldn't," she insisted as she stood and backed away from him until she hit his door. As she fumbled with the doorknob, she watched him watch her and she grew painfully aware of her inappropriate state of dress again. He was in front of her in an instant, getting closer again. "Gambit, wait."

That grin, Lordy that grin. She wanted to smack it off his face for teasing her, _taunting_ her. Look, but don't touch, it said. But damn she wanted to touch him.

"I know why you're here, _chere_," he said, standing to erase the distance between them.

The air left the room. He was too close. She couldn't breathe.

"Tell me you don't want me, Rogue. And I won't bother you no more." His soft breath against her lips made her whimper. She shut her eyes and shook her head no. When he placed his lips against her ear, with only her hair to protect them both, she could feel his smile. "I want _you_. Say you want me." His body was pressed up against hers, one of his hands was on her hip, the heat of his fingertips warming every part of her. "Say it, Anna Marie."

At the sound of her name, Rogue startled. She'd never told him, never told anyone, not even Logan.

"How did you know?" she was going to ask, but he kissed her before she got a chance. And then, she was kissing him back.

In that one reckless, completely selfish moment, she didn't care about her powers, didn't care how dangerous they were to either of them. Rogue didn't care that she hardly knew him or that he flirted with half of the school and probably the whole of the outside world. All she could think of was how _good_ he felt against her, how utterly divine a kisser he was, and no matter how much she touched him, she wasn't absorbing him, his powers, or his psyche. That last bit made her pull away, but Gambit didn't wait long before returning his lips to devour hers.

"Rogue..."

He whispered her name between kisses. God, she couldn't get enough of his kisses.

"Rogue."

"Quit your yapping," she muttered, nipping at his lower lip.

"Rogue, wake up!"

"Wha-?" she mumbled, bleary eyes taking in her surroundings. She wasn't in Gambit's room, but her own. Gambit wasn't talking to her, Kitty was.

"Time to get up," her roommate said, tossing a towel at Rogue's head. "We have a Danger Room session, remember? And Logan'll kill us if we're late."

...

After her shower, Rogue went downstairs in search of caffeine. Kitty wasn't in the kitchen, probably already on her way to the Danger Room, but to her utter dismay, Gambit was.

"Up already?" he grinned.

"As you can see," she practically growled, to keep from blushing at the mere sight of him. Feeling incredibly embarrassed, she couldn't look at him. After her dream, it was a wonder she could even talk to him.

"Want one?" he asked, taking a sip from his mug. With a hesitance he didn't understand, she nodded.

Even though Rogue didn't bother telling him how she took her coffee and simply looked on silently as his hands worked, pouring and stirring, she couldn't help wonder if those hands were as gentle as she dreamed, as strong and demanding. When he offered the mug, which smelled delicious, she was very careful to avoid his fingers, even though they were both wearing gloves.

"Had the strangest dream, _chere_," he said, leaning against a counter and crossing his arms over his chest. He watched her expression closely when he added, "You came looking for me. In my room."

If she would've been drinking, she would have spit out her coffee. Instead, her face changed colors and she had to remind herself he wasn't a telepath. "And why would Ah do that?" she snapped.

He grinned and shrugged carelessly. "Seems you wanted to talk."

Green eyes found brown ones flashing red. Rogue swallowed. "Did we...?"

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Did we what?"

"Talk?" she swallowed again, hoping that in the dim lighting, he couldn't see her fierce blush.

"That we did," he admitted. "Among _other_ things."

He could see it all clearly in his mind's eye. They were sitting on his bed, just talking. That's it, talking, laughing, like they had up in the tree. Remy had enjoyed how open she was with him and surprised by how unguarded he had been. When one of the white strands of hair framing her face had fallen forward, he had reached up to tug on it gently, playfully. Her green eyes sparkled with desire and when she bit her bottom lip with nervous anticipation, the dream turned R-rated. He had woken up soon after that unable and unwilling to fall back asleep.

Coffee in her hands forgotten, Rogue waited for him to elaborate. But, he didn't. He simply stood there, looking back at her, grinning that infuriatingly sexy grin.

"_Rogue!_" Kitty phased up into the kitchen. "We're gonna be- oh. Hey, Remy." The younger girl looked between the two and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No!" Rogue cried adamantly at the same time Gambit said, "Mebbe."

Kitty was going to question them further, but noticed the time on the microwave. They had four minutes to get down to the Danger Room. If Logan hadn't threatened anyone who was late with two week's worth of toilet bowl duty, she would have.

"You guys can decide which later!" she said instead, taking the mug, giving it to Remy, and grabbing Rogue's hand to phase them down through the floor. There was no way she was cleaning those disgusting toilet bowls ever again.


	7. you wonder its end, I want it to begin

Remy was frustrated. Beyond frustrated. And he hoped some time in the Danger Room would give him some much needed clarity.

Dodging a series of laser beams, he jumped right and left, then waited. His mind inexcusably - and expectantly - went back to the source of his frustration: Rogue. The problem was simple and complicated all at once. Gambit wanted her. He didn't know _why_ he wanted her. Because he did...want her. However, there was more to it than the usual.

Sure, Rogue was a _belle fille_ with gorgeous green eyes and that unique two-tones hair. Sure she had a body made for all sorts of sinning. _Dieu_, he'd come up with a handful of ideas on the spot right after he first learned what her mutation was and how he could work around it. He was up to many handfuls by now. Then, there was her voice, the sweet honeyed sound pouring over him, bringing a smile to his face whenever he heard it. Might be why he enjoyed riling her up so often; she inevitably turned that burning emerald gaze his way unleashing an onslaught of fiery words in that southern lilt of hers.

When had he turned into a masochist?

Focusing on the two dark figures approaching his location, Gambit charged three cards and held them up ready to unleash them. A subtle movement off to the side caught his eye and he flung the cards causing an explosion that shook the room. Gambit smirked, then sought the last target as his thoughts returned to Rogue.

Her powers kept most of the school at arm's length. Even her close friends kept a safe distance. Everyone seemed to fear her powers, none more than Rogue. But Gambit wasn't afraid. The target momentarily forgotten, he stood up straight at the realization. He _was_ a masochist. Of course, he didn't want her absorbing anything from his past, but what he wouldn't give to _touch_ her...

The type of high-security system surrounding her — trying to keep him from penetrating through, keeping him from everything he wanted to get his hands on — only made him want to do it _more_. He saw the challenge and unable to resist, accepted it because no self-respecting thief could walk away from such a prize.

The last target taken down, the simulation ended, and Gambit hadn't even broken a sweat. He ran a hand through his hair as the destroyed landscape before his eyes faded to the plain, unassuming look of the Danger Room. The frustration had eased a bit, but he wasn't feeling satisfied yet. Still, he walked over to the sliding doors when they opened to reveal Rogue in form-fitting leather standing on the other side.

"_Chere_."

"Gambit."

It bothered him that unlike the rest of the school, she still insisted on calling him by his code name.

"Sleep okay?" he stepped closer, almost invading her personal space.

Rogue could have argued like she normally did — like she wanted to — but she was itching to get moving. Besides, she promised herself she wasn't going to let Gambit get to her anymore.

Kurt strolled up behind her. Remy nodded in acknowledgement, the blue man waved hello.

Without another word, she walked past them as she entered the Danger Room. "Time to high-tail it outta here, Cajun. It's my turn."

"_Mais_, I wasn't done," he argued, grin in place. He still had more than twenty minutes left.

Rogue took a deep breath. He was not going to get to her.

"Ah reserved the Danger Room, Gambit, it's my turn."

He tsked and shook his head, "Ain't no one teach you to share? Tell you what, if you can take me down in the time I have left, I'll leave you to it."

She chewed her lip. Getting to wipe the floor with that annoying grin of his would just about make her day.

Kurt looked from Rogue to Gambit. He was torn between watching what would happen next to bamfing to tell Kitty about it.

Rogue smiled after making up her mind, and nodded.

"_Mais_, I take _you_ down," his grin turned into a mischievous smile, "You gotta share the rest of your reserved time, _d'accord_?"

Rogue considered the offer as Gambit let his eyes roam up and down her body. Still standing off to the side, Kurt cleared his throat.

"I vill monitor from the control room," he said hurriedly then bamfed away.

How good would it feel to smack Gambit around? And for a whole hour? All the things he'd said and _done_ to her since they met, all the annoying endearments, all the times he touched her or tried to make her laugh. All the times he reminded her she wasn't the normal girl he seemed to think she was... Rogue wanted to pay him back for all of it.

"We go the full hour," Rogue said and his smile turned ravenous.

"Why, _chere_-"

"Don't!" she warned and he let her continue. "And when Ah take you down," his brown eyes flashed red, "You stop calling me 'chere' _and_ you learn to keep your hands to yourself."

He hadn't been touching her too much lately, not like he had upon first arriving at the school, but he still waltzed into her personal space uninvited and when she least expected. Honestly, he could hardly help himself.

"That's your wager?"

She nodded.

"If you win-"

"When," she corrected.

"_If_," he winked, "you win, I can't call you _chere _anymore?"

"Or touch me." She swallowed when his eyes flashed again. What was it with his eyes looking red all of a sudden?

"As you wish."

Rogue turned and called out the simulation she wanted, one of her favorites to practice in.

"We're not done, Roguey." She spun in place to glare at him. "What?" he asked innocently, "Gotta be something in it for me, too, _non_?"

She hesitated before agreeing. Fair's fair, she thought, plus, she wasn't about to let him see her even the least bit scared of whatever his warped mind would come up with.

"If I win, you gotta go out with me." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Remy thought he'd sunk pretty low resorting to this for a date, especially after what happened last time, but when Rogue blushed furiously, something she did a lot around him (and only him) he didn't much care. "Dinner. Dancing. Whatever you want." His voiced sounded earnest for once and she frowned. Whatever game he was playing, she shouldn't be surprised. He liked messing with people — her, in particular — but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction or back down.

"What do you say, _ma petite_?"

Still, if he won, nothing good would come of it. His win would only serve to remind her of more things she couldn't have. _However_, because she was planning on winning, which meant he would have to leave her alone, Rogue agreed.

"You're _on_, Cajun."

...

Rogue was covered in sweat and soot and dust. Half of her hair had slipped out of its ponytail, but she was sure she had him now. He was better than expected. In fact, he might have been the best fighter she'd faced. Better than Logan even. As of yet, she'd been unable to pin him down. The one time she held him against a crumbling wall, she hadn't been able to take her gloves off in time.

After a series of vicious kicks she sent his way, Rogue was positive he was resting and waiting on the other side of the the crates. She had the sinking feeling he had been going easy on her and she hated the thought that he was toying with her. Well, he was going to pay for underestimating her abilities.

Removing her gloves, Rogue took a cautious step forward. Then, another. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her, her heart beat was going a mile a minute. Taking a silent deep breath, she rounded the last large crate.

Gambit was standing there, grinning. Rogue couldn't seem to move even as he got closer. Somehow they were moving together, erasing the distance between them. A card appeared between his fingertips and he gave it to her. It was the King of Hearts.

Taking it without realizing — Rogue was focused on his eyes, his face, his eyes — she _smiled_. They were only inches apart now. Their breathes mingled together in the small space between them. Slowly, he took a step back. This didn't seem to bother her and she continued smiling in a daze until he disappeared behind a crate. Then, she snapped out of it. Almost too late she noticed the charged card in her hand. Quickly, she flung it in the air. The small explosion sent her flying to the side.

The dust which had settled, once again floated all around. She could hardly see a foot in front of her, but knew she had to get up. Before she could manage it though, Gambit was on her, trapping her legs with his and pining her arms above her head. He leaned down over her, his long hair brushed her cheek and Rogue nearly shuddered at the almost intimate touch.

"What time should I pick you up, _chere_?"

"Time ain't over yet," she breathed, with difficulty. Having him so close, his body touching hers in too many places at once made it hard to think, to speak, and her stomach twisted into a knot.

When his hands slid from her forearms to her wrists, Rogue thought that his wearing those stupid fingerless gloves was finally going to payoff. If she could keep him distracted long enough to touch one of his bare fingers, it would all be over.

Rogue bucked her hips and though his eyes flashed red again, he didn't move.

"Shouldn't do that," he said, his warm breath sweeping past her lips. He was so close, her stomach twisted in all sorts of new knots. "You'll start giving me ideas."

"Like you need me for that, swamp rat!"

He cocked his head at the new name. "True, you've been giving me ideas for _weeks_."

Mouth dry, she licked her bottom lip. His eyes flashed once more. When Rogue started to smile at him, she could feel his grip on her wrists tightened, then begin to loosen up.

"Remy," she whispered and caught the way his adam's apple bobbed up and down at the sound of his name.

"_Chere_?" He was feeling pretty confident now.

"Get off!" she yelled, successfully removing her hand from his grasp and reaching for his face.

He rolled backwards, just avoiding her dangerously bare hand to land on the balls of his feet. His bo staff materialized out of thin air and with his trademark smirk plastered in place, he waited.

Rogue charged towards him, then block and dodged his counterattack. He jump and spun in the air where she finally managed to kick the staff out of his hand. When she dove for the staff, he did, too. They landed on the ground hard, side by side, facing each other, both breathing heavy.

Gambit said something, but Rogue didn't hear. She was too busy planning her next move. The problem, she wasn't in much of a position to attack. His left hand pinned her right at her side, while his right trapped her left securely against the ground. Worse, at such close proximity, the bo staff now only inches from their fingertips was forgotten. A hard knee to his gut might have worked if she could focus long enough to attempt it, but all Rogue could think of was his handsome face so close to her own. His smirk made her stomach clench and she wanted to hit him for making her feel so many things she wasn't used to. Rogue _would_ win just for that. And her powers would give her the victory.

There was only one part of him that wasn't covered aside from his fingertips and that was his face. All it would take was for Rogue to press her cheek against his, her forehead, something. When she leaned forward with that thought in mind, she did something totally unexpected, something she had not planned on at all, she kissed him.

The warmth of his lips, the _softness_, barely registered because something was wrong. She thought back to that strange, vivid, wonderful dream she had where she could touch him and for a moment wondered if she was dreaming still. But when his hands no longer held hers, but _her_, pulling her body flush against his, she knew it wasn't a dream. Gambit was actually kissing her back.

"Time complete. End Simulation," the Danger Room's robotic voice announced, "Winner: Draw." That was when Rogue came to her senses. She opened her eyes to see Gambit staring back at her.

Frightened, aroused, _confused_, Rogue couldn't understand what happened as she sat up. Gambit understood perfectly as he did the same — he knew she would come around eventually. Before he could say anything, she bolted out the door.

* * *

_AN: The thing with the King of Hearts is straight out of _X-men: Evolution..._sorry, I couldn't help myself, hee.  
_


	8. pandemic

Everyone was worried, confused, up in arms! And it wasn't even lunch time yet. Why, oh, why had Rogue opened her mouth and said anything!?

...

With a speed she didn't know she possessed, Rogue ran to her room and locked the door behind her. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

Ever since returning to the school, many more mutants had shown up at Xavier's and rooms had grown scarce, so Rogue had been sharing with one Katherine Pryde for a while now. At first, Rogue thought it would be awkward given that she was sure Kitty and her then-boyfriend Bobby had something going on. Truth was, Kitty had been interested in a big, tall Russian all along. That thing Rogue witnessed out in the makeshift ice-rink turned out to be nothing much of anything. Rogue may not have trusted Bobby's motives to be as innocent, but she believed Kitty. Even better, Rogue _liked_ the petite brunette, so their sharing a room wasn't a problem at all, except at the moment, when she wanted to be _alone_.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kitty asked when Rogue ran into their room and slammed the door shut, locked it, and leaned against it as if to keep everyone and everything out. Kitty noticed her roommate's slightly battered uniform, her disheveled hair, and unsteady breathing. "Seriously, Rogue, you okay?" she tried again.

Green eyes looked up. They were wild, confused...excited?

"Ah...Ah touched Gambit," Rogue explained, sounding out of breath. She nearly made the mistake of saying 'kissed', but that would undoubtedly make everything worse.

Kitty's face instantly lit up. "And?" she prodded, forgetting her laptop and climbing over her bed towards Rogue.

"And Ah _didn't_ absorb him."

Kitty's excited squeak seemed to shake Rogue out of her daze. She pushed off the door to sit on the closest bed where her eyes sought her roommates. The disbelief in the younger girl's face mirrored her own, Rogue was sure of it. Desperate for the normalcy of her powers before the cure, she closed her eyes and searched for a new psyche running around her head, but Gambit wasn't there.

"_And?_" Kitty was practically jumping on the bed now.

"And nothing," Rogue looked down at her bare hands. Having run out in a hurry, her gloves were still in her pocket. Seeking the strange sense of comfort they provided, she slipped them on. "Ah guess it freaked me out." Her powers hadn't been the same since the cure wore off. The only reason she had known they were back in the first place was because the psyches returned full force when she accidentally absorbed...someone...she shouldn't have. Rogue just hadn't gotten around to explaining the specifics to anyone at the school yet.

"Why?" Kitty frowned. She and Rogue had only grown close after the latter's return, but even before that Kitty remembered how much Rogue hated her powers and what a sore subject they were. That was the only reason she managed to keep the many questions she had to herself. And now, a whole new set sprang up in her mind, like what was Rogue doing with Remy when she touched him? Where were they? Why was she here and not with him anymore? And, what was that thing she witnessed between them in the kitchen the other day?

There was a knock at the door and Kitty jumped off the bed to answer it. Rogue, assuming it was Rem-_Gambit_, tried to come up with a good enough excuse as to why she ran away. Luckily, it was only Kurt. She had forgotten all about him and suddenly wondered how much he had seen.

"Rogue, this is _good_ news, isn't it?" Kitty asked as she moved aside to allow the blue mutant to walk in. Kurt had returned to Xavier's a few weeks before Rogue had and his intent was to help out Storm by becoming a full-time member of the X-men and a teacher as well. He and Kitty became fast friends and once Rogue returned, she was welcomed into their little group. But despite trusting Kurt, Rogue didn't want more people knowing what happened.

"Vhat's good news?" he asked.

"Damn it, Kit!"

"What? It's only Kurt! He won't say anything, will you?" Kurt shook his head no. "Besides," Kitty continued, insisting, "It _is_ good news!"

Nightcrawler walked over to Rogue and promised, "I vill not say anything."

Rogue _wanted_ to confide in him. But before she could say anything, Logan walked in. Suspicion colored his expression as he stalked further into the room. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Say anything about what?" Logan barked.

"_Nothing_." Rogue wanted to throw her hands up in frustration.

Logan growled. "Don't gimme that, kid." Kitty and Kurt made a hasty retreat out to the hallway when Logan sniffed the air, then growled again. "Why do you smell like Gumbo?"

Rogue considered making a joke about Cajun cuisine, but decided against it since Logan looked about ready to go berserk any second. With those damn senses of his it was hard keeping anything from him. So, she sat on her bed not bothering to close the door because he would only see it as a stalling tactic and get even more pissed off. Of course, she had no way of knowing that Kurt and Kitty had been joined by Jubilee out in the hall. All three were listening in as Rogue explained.

"We were fighting in the Danger Room-"

_SNIKT!_

"-and Ah...touched him. To take him out!" she added quickly. "But my powers didn't work and Ah didn't absorb him."

Logan made a face. "And?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "And that's it," she said.

Claws retracted, Logan stalked out of the room muttering about 'useless Cajuns' when Jubilee jumped in.

"You _touched_ Gambit!? Where!?"

Rogue, doing a pretty good imitation of Logan, growled and shut the door. She shut her eyes, too, when she fell on her bed.

"Crap."

...

Soon, the entire school was abuzz with the news of Rogue's power failure. That was what they were calling it anyway.

The X-men were concerned. Well, most of them were.

"Why were they fighting?"

"Isn't it obvious!"

The older students wondered what was _really _going on in the Danger Room.

"Rogue can touch me anytime she wants!" one said.

"Gambit's hot! She's so lucky!" another added.

The younger students didn't really understand what the big deal was, but they panicked all the same.

"You don't think _everyone's_ powers are going haywire, do you?"

"Oh my god, everyone's powers were messing up!"

"Powers have stopped working!"

No powers? The kids went nuts! But the melted laptop in the library, the hole in the game room wall, and the small fire in the kitchen were all proof that everyone's powers were just fine. Everyone's, except Rogue's.

...

All the X-men were gathered in the medlab, except for Pete who was keeping an eye on the students.

"Fascinating!" Beast exclaimed again, his eyes glowing with excitement, while Rogue groaned into her hands after she finished telling the rest of the team what happened.

"If your hands were pinned, how _did_ you touch him, Rogue?"

Rogue's head shot up and she glared at Emma. Normally, they got along just fine (since they didn't interact much), but once in a while...

"I'm curious, too, luv."

That earned Betsy the emerald death glare next.

"Does _everyone_ have to be here?" Rogue asked Beast, her eyes pleading for him to say no.

Storm stepped forward.

"I'm afraid so," she replied. "What affects one X-man affects us all."

After some muffled Musketeer comments were heard, most remained quiet. Rogue could feel Gambit's gaze on her and she shifted on the mattress. He was standing at the foot of the bed, that damn grin more annoying than ever. Rogue was surprised he hadn't corrected her when she said she touched him instead of...of...kissing him. She blushed a little just thinking about it. If only her powers had worked, _he_ would be the one sitting on the bed in the hospital gown and Beast would be sticking wires all over his body.

Logan was standing close to Gambit just in case he got the urge to slice and dice himself a Cajun. Kitty's smile was cheerful. As was Kurt's. Maybe the cure hadn't stopped working completely was their hopeful thought. Storm, Bobby, and Warren looked concerned. Betsy and Emma looked with great interest between Rogue and Gambit. Rogue thought that for a pair of telepaths, they weren't being very subtle.

"If I may," Beast finally spoke again. "While I find Storm's emphasis on team camaraderie of the utmost importance, it will be necessary to administer several quite important and lengthy tests to reach a satisfactory conclusion, which ignoring the time and precision they will take to administer, do not require the whole of the team present to do so."

Someone voiced what most were thinking. "Huh?"

Beast sighed. "If it is acceptable to Ororo, you may all leave at your leisure."

Several of her teammates looked to Rogue.

"Ah'm fine," she forced a believable enough smile, "Y'all should go get some lunch before Pete and Jubes finish everything."

Kitty and Kurt promised to bring her something to eat later. Everyone else followed them out. Bobby asked her if she needed anything. When she declined, he left as well. Storm was discussing something quietly with Beast. Only Logan and Remy remained near her bed.

Two pairs of eyes watched her and Rogue shifted uncomfortably in the bed again. Now that it was finally quiet she wished for the pandemonium of earlier. Anything was better than the awkward silence filling the medlab. Rogue sighed and waited until Hank began his tests.


End file.
